Bahia
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: [Legend of the Three Caballeros] Someone's singing, and everyone is listening.


Bahia

Xandra stepped up from the basement, having checked on some of the artifacts in hopes of finding something to help the group in dealing with Felldrake. Reaching the man floor, she was surprised to see Panchito and Donald pressed up against the bookcase, peering around the corner. Xandra stepped up behind them, raising an eyebrow as she glanced between the two.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Panchito hushed, spinning around and raising a finger to his beak. He quickly turned back, peering around the corner again.

Xandra pressed up against the case as well, careful not to squish her shorter friends. Looking around the edge, she spotted José straightening up the living space, which was a mess caused by the three earlier that week. Xandra looked down at Donald and Panchito again.

"What are we doing?" whispered Xandra.

"Shh!" repeated Panchito. "Listen."

Looking up again, Xandra noticed José humming as he cleaned. She was aware José sang, as did Panchito, on occasion, though she had never heard either sing openly. She'd heard Donald only sing the one time upon their meeting and thanked the gods that she never heard him sing again.

"Você já foi á Bahia, nêga?"

Xandra perked, hearing José begin singing. Swaying slightly so the tune in his head, he smiled as he continued.

"Não? Então vá!"

José skipped lightly, moving from one side of the room to the next.

"Quem vai ao 'Bonfim,' minha nêga, nunca mais quer voltar."

José stopped a moment, as if having forgotten the words. Nodding lightly and humming the tune again, he shook his head but smiled again.

"Muita sorte teve. Muita sorte tem. Muita sorte terá! Você já foi á Bahia, nêga?"

José twirled, balancing on one foot.

Xandra looked down at the two again.

"What's he saying?" she asked.

"Don't know," replied Panchito.

"Don't care," added Donald.

"Não? Então vá! Lá tem vatapá, então vá! Lá tem caruru, então vá! Lá tem munguzá, então vá! Se 'quiser sambar' então va!"

José was nearly finished straightening up. Xandra looked around, seeing if there was any way to prolong his cleaning so as to prolong the song but found nothing that would help and keep the three hidden at the same time.

"Nas sacadas dos sobrados da velha São Salvado há lembranças de donzelas, do tempo do Imperador," José sighed, obviously reaching an end to his song. "Tudo, tudo na Bahia faz a gente querer bem a Bahia tem um jeito, que nenhuma terra tem!"

"He's almost done," whispered Panchito.

"Does he do this a lot?" Xandra perked, almost forgetting to keep her voice down.

Panchito and Donald nodded. Turning back, Xandra watched as José sat on the couch, kicking his feet up. Leaning back, hands on his lamp, he closed his eyes.

"Lá tem vatapá então vá! Lá tem caruru então vá! Lá tem munguzá então vá! Se 'quiser sambar' então vá!"

His voice got quieter as he repeated the phrase "Então vá" until he stopped. Silence fell upon the cabana aside from the wind in the trees outside. Panchito was beaming, rocking on his heels as he looked up at Xandra. She smiled back, rounding the book case. Standing up behind the couch, she looked down at José, who promptly looked up at her with a smile.

"Xandra, I didn't hear you come up," he grinned.

"Sorry, but couldn't help but overhear you singing."

"Ah, I see. I suppose I lost myself a little."

"It was really nice!" shouted Panchito from behind the bookcase.

"Ah, so I had quite the audience," José chuckled, sitting up. "Glad I put on such a nice show."

"What were you singing about, José?" Xandra sighed. "No offense but I have no idea what you were saying."

"A song I heard back in Brazil," he nodded. "Você já foi á Bahia or, as you say in America, have you been to Bahia."

"What's Bahia?" mumbled Donald, stepping up beside Xandra.

"I think it's a where," offered Panchito, stepping up beside Donald.

"Bahia, where do I start with Bahia?" purred José, leaning back with eyes closed.

Panchito jumped the back of the couch, landing beside José, who put an arm around him.

"Bahia, when twilight is deep in the sky," José sang softly. He hummed a little bit before continuing, "I live in the memory of many dreams ago when the stars were bright…"

"He's singing again," groaned Donald, moving to walk away.

"Sorry, my friend," grinned José, "I get carried away easily."

"Have you been to Bahia?" grumbled Donald, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned on the couch.

"Uh…" blushed José.

"I'll take that as a no," grinned Donald.

"Well, let's go!" cheered Panchito, jumping to his feet and bouncing on the couch.

"Go?" gasped José. "To Bahia?"

"Why not?" nodded Xandra, pulling the atlas from her back. "It may not be a zoom point, but I bet we could get close, right?"

"Walking?" groaned Donald.

"Now, now, my friends!" gasped José, waving his hands. "We don't need to go so far for such a simple song!"

"C'mon," smiled Xandra, flipping through the pages. "It'll be a nice break from everyone going on."

José blushed, sinking into the couch, rocking slightly as Panchito jumped up and down beside him. Donald patted José on the back. With Panchito jumping, Donald leaned against the couch, and Xandra flipping through the atlas, José slowly smiled.

Ah, Bahia.

A/N

Lyrics are Portuguese as they are originally. Meaning, simply, I won't translate them because José is singing in Portuguese. If you really want to know what he's saying, google it. If you want to hear part of it in English, find the "Have you been to Bahia" from the three Caballeros movie


End file.
